Photo Album: Best Friends
by Idiotic Stupidty Person
Summary: AU They were inseparable, the best of friends. The kind of friends that go through thick and thin. The friend that you always wanted. This is a snapshot of their lives.


_**Photo Album: Best Friends**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Summary: [AU] They were inseparable, the best of friends. The kind of friends that go through thick and thin. The friend that you always wanted. This is a snapshot of their lives.

**

* * *

**

**10. **

It was just another summer day when the truck rolled into the house next to the Kurosaki's. Nothing special to remember, but that day changed the lives for two children.

Soon, the Kurosaki's learned that their new neighbours were the Kuchiki's, a highly respectable family in the country. The father, Isshin Kurosaki, is delighted with his new neighbours. "Ichigo, look, there's a girl. Maybe you'd have kids with her someday! Won't that be wonderful?"

"No. Shut up, dad." The orange hair kid was embarrassed by his dad's actions. Why can't he have a normal, sane father?

"Aww…Ichigo, you break my heart." Ichigo didn't care though. "See you later, dad." He walked out of the house, probably to meet up with Tatsuki for another round of karate.

The young boy was walking over to his friend's house when he heard someone speak to him. "Your hair is weird. They look like carrots." He turned around to find a girl laughing at his hair colour.

"Be quiet! I was born like that. Besides, you have weird eyes. Who has purple eyes?" He taunted back at her. The girl gritted her teeth.

"What did you say?" He grinned. He got her weakness now. "You have weird purple eyes." He repeated, louder this time.

She was mad. No one dared to insult her. She ran into him, and within moments beat him up. He was shocked. "What the heck? What are you? Girls aren't suppose to beat guys up."

"Well, who told you to make fun of my eyes. And for your information, purple eyes are not weird, they're unique. "

"No they aren't. They're weird." Ichigo insisted. He soon regretted saying that, as the girl pummelled him to the ground within seconds again.

"What the heck, you weird eyes girl."

"I have a name, carrot-top."

"So do I, purple eyes."

He told her his name, and she did the same. He found out that she was called Rukia Kuchiki, and vowed to beat her someday.

For the whole summer, he spent his whole time squabbling with his new neighbour, and attempted to beat her every opportunity he got. Unfortunately, he failed miserably.

"Ah, look at you, Ichigo. Young love…" His father had said to him one day, when he came back into the house looking all muddy. Ichigo simply growled at his father.

And it wasn't until the end of summer when he had finally achieved a sort of victory. It was at dusk when he provoked the girl to fight him again, this time taunting about her unusual attachment to rabbits. "That's stupid." He had said. As usual, Rukia Kuchiki could not tolerate anyone offending her , and the two children were fighting once again.

But this time, it was dark, and Ichigo tripped on a rock while trying to twist Rukia's arm. Losing his balance, he fell forward, awaiting for that painful fall to the ground. Except it never came.

Instead, he landed on something soft and warm. It took him a moment to realize that he was on top of Rukia, his nemesis. The first thing that he had saw were her eyes, and he was enthralled by them. Those eyes that he had previously teased suddenly looked like jewels, and for the first time in his life, he remembered that Rukia was a girl. A very pretty girl.

"What is happening?" A chilling voice suddenly swept Ichigo from his thoughts. He immediately got off the girl, refusing to meet her or the newcomer's eyes.

"Nothing, brother. We were just playing." Rukia stammered for a moment, but managed to give an answer that satisfied Byakuya. He nodded and walked away. Ichigo was relieved. He never thought that Rukia would actually help him. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you." He said grudgingly. Just because he had admired her, doesn't mean that he had to like it. Heck, he had his pride to consider.

"You're welcome." She said.

"You know…you aren't too bad." The boy finally had enough courage to look at her again. She grinned.

"You are tolerable as well." She concluded.

"Truce?" He held out his hand.

She shook it. "Truce."

From that day, those two became the best of friends.

**20. **

Where was her maid of honour? After being together for so long, he had the guts to run out on her. After swapping everything from homework to kisses, he decided to ditch her on the most important day of her life. After consoling him every time he had a horrible nightmare or going through a rough patch with his girlfriend, he thought that leaving her without a maid of honour an hour before her wedding was fun. She had spent time talking to him while she could be watching her favourite show, and those drawings were hard! She put a lot of effort into those Chappys, every single one of them that she drew!

It wasn't because he's afraid of taking a female's role in her wedding. If he had any protests, he would've already voiced them out a long time ago. (Although if he really did, she would've punched him in the face anyways. So there was no point of him protesting.) It was the perfect idea. Once Rukia had finished _'The Made of Honour'_, she knew that Ichigo had to be her maid of honour.

The role is perfect for him. They've been through everything together, just like the protagonists. They're best friends for almost 10 years, dammit, and if anyone deserved that spot, its Ichigo, her sometimes thick headed best friend.

And no, of course she's not worried that he'd suddenly proclaim his everlasting love for her. Ichigo knew better than that. He knew that Kaien is her soul mate, and he's been listening to her rambling about his perfections and how she loves him for the last 3 years. If he had something against it, he would've said it a long time ago, for he was that type of aggressive hot-headed idiot.

So where is he? Her wedding cannot go without a maid of honour! What will she do?

"Did you call him?" She snapped at her other best friend, Orihime. The buxom girl nodded. "It kept bouncing to his voicemail, Rukia."

She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Does he want to kill me? He knows it's the most important day of my life, and he runs off from it."

"Calm down Rukia, or else we'll have to do the makeup again." Orihime tried getting the to-be-bride to stay peaceful. Usually brides are suppose to be excited and nervous, not annoyed and wanting to kill someone.

She snarled. "If he's not here, then there is no damn wedding, so I can't see it would matter. We have 45 minutes. I want his ass here, dead or alive. Do you hear me?" The famous Kuchiki glare was thrown to everyone in the changing room. They all gulped and nodded, praying to the Gods that Kurosaki will show up soon.

"Ah. The fair bride. Although you don't look exactly like a bride, with your blotchy face and smeared powder," Rukia growled at that, "but you are still the most beautiful woman in the room. Congratulations to you. May you always be this happy."

"Shut up, Urahara. Either say something useful or shut up. No one is going to think that you're dumb just because you don't speak for every single moment of your life." The said man pretend to stagger backwards, his hand clutching his chest.

"That's horrible. If Kaien knows what a spitfire you are, he'll never marry you." If looks could kill, the sandal-hat man would've already died ten times over. However, Rukia didn't bother with him anymore. She took her cell phone and started texting madly, pouring all her frustrations into that one message.

"Don't you know?"

"What?" She was about to bite his head off. He gave her a look that said 'treat me nicely or else I won't tell you.' She reluctantly caved in, knowing that Urahara would actually cash-in his threats.

"Ichigo left today. Said something about his girlfriend leaving, and he had to chase after her." Her violet eyes enlarged until you can only see the pupils. The older man chuckled at her reaction to her best friend's very rash action. (And very dumb decision. He had warned Ichigo against it, but the strawberry refused to listen.)

"HE WHAT? Why?" She spat, forgetting that she was a bride. If she had only one wish before she died, Rukia would wish for Ichigo's death, in a slow torturous way. She would want to tear his limbs, one by one, scratch out his eyeballs, and hang him until his last breathe. "Told you, something to do with his girlfriend. Most likely chasing after her." He replied.

"WHAT? SCREW ICHIGO AND HIS DAMNED GIRLFRIEND!" Rukia screeched. Everyone looked at her, wondering if she was right in the mind. But she ignored all those freaked out stares. She snapped a command at Renji instead.

"You're the maid of honour now. No complaints, Renji. I want you to be ready in 15 minutes. We cannot be late for my wedding." The red haired man sputtered while being dragged unwillingly to change his clothes. Everyone pitied him, but none dared to cross the all-mighty Rukia.

Still fuming with anger towards her best friend, Rukia Kuchiki walked down the aisle in her white lacy dress, clutching a bouquet of flowers to become Rukia Shiba.

**30.**

Of course Rukia forgave him in the end. How could she not? He was very sincere, and at her time of need, he was there for her.

Once the honeymoon was over, Rukia's life went spiralling downwards. Kaien became less and less attentive, and he ran away from some debt after 2 years of neglecting her and being on borderline abusive. When he left, she was 2 months pregnant. Needless to say, she miscarried. That was when Ichigo came back and pieced her life together again.

But she was so lonely. In the end, she remarried to some man. Not that it mattered. She was only friends with him, but she thought at the time that it would be better to marry someone that she knew and can life with than of passion. Obviously, that was a very wrong reason to marry. She still went through the ceremony though.

And after 4 years of a loveless marriage, he couldn't take it anymore. One day, he just came marching in her hospital room, asking for a divorce. Rukia was devastated. Not because of leaving him, but because he wanted to take the children. She loved her children very much, she cannot part with them.

After her miscarriage, it was hard for her to carry a child again. In fact, it was almost a miracle that she gave birth to two healthy children before the doctor declared that she can never carry another child again. She cannot part with Jinta and Ururu.

That's why she's currently sitting at Ichigo's room in a law firm, discussing about her odds of winning the case. He is to represent her.

Her friend was reviewing the case with her. "There should be no problem. You have a steady income, you own a house, and you are more than capable of bringing them up. But…" She grimaced. There's always a 'but' with these kind of scenarios.

"Just spit it out. It can't be worse than what I already know, Ichigo." He didn't though, and his eyes refused to meet hers. The silence in the room became suffocating. Rukia shifted in her chair. The atmosphere is dead…so unlike her and Ichigo.

In the end, she leaned over and grasped his hand. "Ichigo, I know that you've worked very hard on the case already. Just tell me what's wrong, and my odds of winning. I'm prepared for the worst." She sat back down and braced herself.

He almost smiled. Of course he had worked hard on the damn case. Divorce and children's guardianships were not his specialty, his forte lies in criminal justice. The only reason he had agreed to take the case was because she was his best friend, she was like a sister. The day that she came to his apartment, crying her heart out, rambling about how her husband wanted to separate her and her children, he wanted to send that bastard to hell. How dare he make Rukia cry!

And in order to help her, he had to ask Uryuu for help. His friend and partner was quite suspicious of the information and questions that he was asking, but never voiced his skepticism. As for Senna, his fiancé, she's concerned about his health, seeing that he has to toil through documents and old cases every day until 3 or 4 in the morning. She had even almost wanted to go to the office to file in a complaint to Uryuu, that he had given Ichigo a case that is difficult. Thank god Ichigo managed to stop her.

"Rukia, he's remarrying." He blurted it out. She was not surprised. That was the reason of divorce, because her ex-husband found someone that he loves and who loves him back. She raised an eyebrow.

"Because of that, the judge will believe that the children will be in a healthier environment where there are two parents. That is the only thing that your husband has to argue, and that plays a huge factor in the decision making, as Jinta and Ururu are not old enough to voice their own opinions yet." Ichigo didn't dare look at her, but merely waited for the explosion.

She thought it was completely unfair. She had every other advantage, and they would give her children, her flesh and blood to that man because he has a female influence in his life! She dug her nails in her hands, and Ichigo caught that action.

"Don't worry. It doesn't mean that all hope is lost. We just need to play on his lack of commitment and that you're the one with more earnings to support the children when it comes to their excesses in life." He assured her. "Your odds are still quite high. 40%."

"You call that high?" She screamed. "That's not even 50% yet! I don't even have the same chance as him, and certainly no advantage."

Ichigo sighed, he felt a headache coming again. He rubbed his temples before explaining to Rukia that under her circumstances, she was very lucky that the judge was even willing to listen to her case.

"How about this, I'll go grab you a cup of coffee, and you can calm down." She smirked at that.

"Don't you just want a coffee for yourself, strawberry?" He was glad, at least she was insulting him again. It meant that she wasn't in deep of a slump as he thought.

"Touché, midget. Do you still want one though?" She stared at him as if he was a monster. He just grinned and went out to buy the coffee.

While he was out, Rukia was staring at the empty office. She knew that Ichigo had already tried his hardest to help her win her case, and that he is one of the country's most brilliant lawyers, even if in the wrong area of expertise. But that's not enough. She needed her children desperately.

Her worries were unnecessary though . Ichigo was already determined to help her win the case, even if it meant going through a trip of hell and back.

**40. **

A Sunday, a day where she can finally relax. A week her life is like a month in someone else's, with her attempting to juggle her job as a single mother with two rebellious teenagers (Well, just one and a half. Jinta is the wild one, and Ururu just follows), a forensic accountant, and a leader for her local community center. The sheer pressure could suffocate her if she wasn't careful in balancing all three.

Finally her day of rest came. If there is only one person on earth that deserved a holiday, Rukia was confident that she would be the chosen one. No matter now though, it was time for her weekly ritual with Ichigo and Senna: afternoon tea.

It was a tradition that began when she won the case against impossible odds and managed to keep her children by her side. They all went to a restaurant to celebrate one Sunday afternoon, and they just never stopped. They didn't stop when Ichigo was stuck in a car crash (although it certainly made things duller), they didn't stop when Senna was heavily pregnant, and they didn't stop when Rukia had to work overtime. It was just one of those things that happened instantly, and was ingrained into their lifestyle until it became as simple as brushing their teeth in the morning.

She rushed to their usual booth, apologies coming out of her mouth. Rukia forgot the time and left her condo at 2:15 instead of 1:45. The couple only smiled though. Ichigo and Senna just arrived, and they both knew how hard Rukia's life was.

"Hello, the usual?" The waiter smiled at the three adults, the longest standing customers the restaurant ever had.

"Well, I'm not changing. What about you, Senna?" Senna shook her head, and Ichigo turned his attention to Rukia. "And what about you, Rukia? Plan to change?" The addressed woman gave her friend a mocking glare.

"Of course there would be no change. I would like a cup of herbal tea, a French Toast, and an ice-cream sundae, Kimi. Thank you very much. And as usual, charge it on Ichigo." Rukia said in a sickeningly sweet voice, her eyes flashing wickedly. The waitress laughed as she collected the menus, and Ichigo was failing desperately to stifle his laughter. Senna only smiled politely.

The whole time, they talked about their jobs and how their kids were doing. It was like that every week, just a chance to relax and to release all her stress. The food came and Rukia was retelling about Jinta's latest mischief when Senna excused herself.

"So, what did he do this time?"

"Oh. Nothing. Well, to his standards anyways. He thought that playing with different chemicals in a classroom environment is fun and entertaining to his own benefit. So he mixed all of those formulas together-----no, I have no idea what they are, don't give me that look, Ichigo-----and gave it to someone to drink, telling them that it was a type of punch. And of course, that unfortunate idiot just had to believe Jinta." She took a sip of her drink while Ichigo was judging his godson's latest actions.

To her (not) surprise, he only laughed. "Sounds like someone when they're younger." He stared pointedly at Rukia.

"Shut up. Pranks were pranks, but I never endangered someone's health. And you shut up, Kurosaki. At least I wasn't the one that set fire inside the library." Ichigo's face turned red at that accusation, while Rukia is now laughing.

"How---how---" It was his turn to be astonished. How did she ever find out? "Face it, Ichigo. I knew you were in there, and I'm your best friend. I know everything."

It was her turn to be surprised. "Yeah, just like you were the one to make the call to the school saying that some kind of chemical leaked so that you can avoid a test." It was war.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She glared at him.

"Rukia Kuchiki." He glared right back, and smirked for old times sakes.

"Punk." She stood up.

"Midget." So did he, except he inched closer now.

"Heh. That's the only one that you'd ever call me. Strawberry."

"How original? And no, dwarf, I do have more names for you."

"So? Dandelion head."

"Bunny-freak."

She gasped, and her hands were itching to thrash him. "How dare you insult Chappy? And no, Chappy is a rabbit!"

"Don't tell me the great Rukia is still obsessed with a plush toy?"

"And I'd bet you still have that stupid skull badge hanging somewhere." She sneered.

They threw insults at each other while their volume steadily increased, and they were inching closer and closer to each other, both refusing to give up. When Kimi the waitress went over to their booth telling them that they were disturbing other customers, they both snapped at her instead. It only stopped when Senna finally came back.

"Ah? Lively match again?" She gave a quick smile to Rukia, then devoted herself to her husband again. The two finally realized what situation they were in.

"Yeah." "Uh huh, just reminiscing for old times' sakes." They mumbled at the same time, like two children being caught taking candy from the jar. She smiled.

"Glad to see that both of you still are so tight. The friendship goes back forever, doesn't it."

Rukia was about to answer when another waitress walked over, and turned to Senna. "Miss. Kuchiki, there someone asking for you on the phone." Senna looked discomfit while Rukia laughed. The waitress was puzzled.

"You're new, aren't you? I'm Miss Kuchiki. She's Mrs. Kurosaki." It was the waitress's turn to blush. "I'm sorry…I just thought…"

"No, just very close friends." She excused herself to answer the call while the couple looked slightly miffed.

She came back a few moments later with more apologies. "I'm sorry. Ururu is done her work, and she wants me to pick her up."

"It's alright. Don't feel guilty about it. We should get going as well." Senna turned to Ichigo, and he nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright. I'll you guys next week then. Bye Senna. Bye bastard." She said the last part good naturedly.

"Bye, midget." He smacked her on the shoulder.

"Hah. I knew you can't come up with anything beyond midget and dwarf." She did a peace sign. Victory goes to Rukia Kuchiki once again.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever." He waved her away, and she pinched him in the arm.

"Bye." Then she left the restaurant.

As her Sunday slipped away from her, she was glad for the tradition. And most of all, she was glad for the chat with Ichigo when Senna wasn't around. It was always the highlight of her day.

**50. **

It was gloomy, it was so dark, so stifling. Rukia feels that she can't breathe anymore. All the air is being squeezed out faster than she can replenish more. The whole place is lingering of ghosts. Especially of her late husband.

Her late husband. It felt so weird to say those words. It seemed only like yesterday that he got a stroke and had to be administrated into the hospital, even though that was almost 3 months ago. But it seemed like the whole 'him being ill' episode lasted a day, and all her memories of her late husband was an energetic man filled with vitality.

Not that he was her world or anything, Rukia thought cynically. It was a strange thought to pop up at that moment, but she felt like that it had to be said. To be honest, she feels more of fear than sorrow.

To see him lying so still…and he's only 4 years older than her. Would she be like that in 4 years, embracing the eternal slumber? Or would it take even less time? How much did time she have left, if someone like her late husband who was like a giant (Although anyone would've been a giant compared to Rukia. She can hear Ichigo's voice still teasing her, even at a moment like this.) can disappear just like that.

On top of it, she felt like she had cheated him of his last moments in life. He was a good man, a kind man, someone to be a friend, and a shoulder to lean on at hard times. He helped her raised her rebellious children (again, only pointing fingers at Jinta), and she helped his kids learn about what it is like to be in a proper family. But the awful truth was that, she didn't love him. She only accepted the marriage…well, that was not something to be discussed now. At least not in the presence of her late husband. She would at least give him that dignity and respect.

And now she'll keep a vigil for him, to pray for him, even if she was not particularly devoted. She would do everything as a perfect wife, to give him what he did not have during his lifetime. She owed him that much. No, that was just the tip of the iceberg. But there was nothing else that she can do, other than play a role of the mourning. That was all she could do. Yet he deserved so much more.

When her time with her late husband (it still sounds so awkward, she was almost half expecting him to appear anytime and tell her that she's joking, of course he's very much alive) was up, she left that room. That place of death.

She walked out, and saw Ichigo waiting for her. When he saw her vapid expression, he didn't say anything. He just nodded and lead her into the seat.

While they were driving, it was all silence except for the radio, and the rain pitter-pattering. How fitting, even the heavens were mourning for her husband. In the end, she turned and asked him "Aren't you curious?"

He didn't take his eyes off the road, but he gave a response. "No point in cracking the answer out of you. You'll tell when you're ready."

"Thanks." They continued the ride in silence.

When Ichigo was at her apartment, she suddenly didn't want to get out. She didn't want to go back to an empty apartment, where there was no one but her. Both children were at college, and his were at a different city, hurrying back right now. It didn't matter where they were, she just didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to face her nightmares yet.

"Mind if we go to a coffee shop?" He wanted to say no, that he had to go to a doctor's appointment with Senna in the afternoon, but one look at her haggard expression, and he agreed. "The same one?"

"Yeah." She whispered softly. She was too old for any variations now.

They grabbed their respective drinks and sat down by the window. It was a weekday morning, little customers were there. There was privacy for sure. The two friends drank their coffees in silence, glad for the silent company. Until Rukia needed to voice out her concerns.

"It was so dark." She bit her lip, while Ichigo was trying to figure out what she's saying.

"You mean the…" She nodded. "I spent a lot of time reflecting in there. And I realize that I didn't do nearly enough for him. I didn't love him enough, I didn't care enough, I wasn't attentive enough, I wasn't kind enough, I was too mean, too strict…" She kept on rambling about her vices as if someone would give her an award for naming all of them.

"Don't. Rukia, you did your best. He was very lucky to have you as a wife. And I'm sure that he knows it as well. You said he did die smiling, right?" He said firmly, trying to dispel all those evil thoughts from her mind. He must make sure that she's not vulnerable to anything.

Tears started falling from her eyes. "No…I was never a good wife. I never did anything for him. I'm not worthy…I'm sure he was smiling because he's finally glad to get rid of me."

"Nonsense, Rukia. We both know it." Ichigo said in a deadly quiet tone. She stared, it was unusual of her best friend to say something like that. "You were a fine wife, and a wonderful person. You brought up his kids, you gave them a sense of family and duty and morals. You are a confident woman who brings passion into life, who makes everything enjoyable, who makes life itself worth living. I'm sure he lived his life to the fullest with you by his side, and I'm sure that he was honoured to have you as a wife. Do not credit yourself anything less than that." She only stared like a dummy.

"But I didn't love him enough though…"

"It doesn't matter. He had a lot of other things given to him besides love. And while you might not have loved him the way you loved Kaien," she flinched at the old memory. So many years ago, her one foolish mistake. But yes, she was very much in love with him. "but you did love him in your own special way. The Rukia way." He stared in her eyes. "The way that I love Senna." He said quietly.

"You…"

"Don't talk about it now. Just remember this Rukia. Never depreciate your value. You're worth all that and much much more. Never think less of yourself."

"Thanks Ichigo. What would I do without you?"

He chuckled. "I don't even want to imagine."

The rain stopped, and a rainbow replaced the gloomy weather.

**60. **

Another decade gone, another ten years, and a lot more deaths. They were together at her late husband's funeral, they were together at Byakuya's funeral, they were together at Orihime's funeral, and they were together at Senna's funeral. It seemed like that everyone close to them were dying. And now, they were immune to death. It no longer worried them. Instead, it hardened them. They knew they cannot cheat the Grim Reaper, but they have no wish to succumb to his deadly charms before their time.

They were sitting at Rukia's backyard, enjoying both their drinks and the starry night. It was rare to have such a clear sky.

"So, another disappears from us. Our world is changing faster than we could've ever anticipated."

"Our world was always evolving. Don't tell me you didn't realize it till now." He could never resist winning her. She was too old (and wise, as she prefers) to argue with him anymore. It's been a long time since they had an actual heated argument. Burying everyone changed her outlook on life.

"And I see someone is still immature enough." Okay, maybe she wasn't all that wise yet. But at least she didn't jump at it right away. She had spent some time in drinking her smoothie first. (Low-fat, low-sugar, low-calories, of course)

He just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to change his ways now. Like it or lump it. Besides, he knew that Rukia will prefer the way just as he is.

"How many years was it?" She had to break the silence.

"Huh? For what?" She gave him a look that still made him feel like he was stupid and felt like the luckiest guy on earth to have such a great friend like her.

"Since we knew each other. Since we started becoming friends. We've been through a lot, haven't we?" Oh, that. Why bring it up now? Does she have second sight?

"Too many to count. Being with you for so long is permanently scarred my brain." She just laughed. "Then I see your brain is quite damaged, considering you're still out here with me."

"Whatever. We've known each other too long. I don't want to imagine a life without you."

"Same here." Then it was that awkward silence again. They usually had so much to say. Why was it so different now? It's so…tedious.

He gave up. He might as well take that chance and settle it once and for all. There are no more barriers now, and time was just too precious to waste.

"Move in with me." Well, maybe it shouldn't have came out like that. But at least it got the point across.

"What? I already live next door, and we see each other everyday." After the whole mayhem of both their spouses dying, they decided to move back to their childhood home.

"No…not like that. I want to move in with me." She was still so confused. This was unexplored terrain. She's not ready yet. It feels so different. Almost alive again. "Like as in living under the same roof…"

He would say everything now. "Rukia, remembered what I told you ten years ago?" She nodded. How could she not? That was the most touching thing that he had ever said to her. Once again, it proved to her the only person that she can rely on in times of needs was him.

"Well, I meant every word of it, and so much more. Rukia, you're a really special person, and you're my best friend for years. You made life worth so much more, you bring energy and spark into everything, including funerals and all that…" He was fumbling, trying to look for the right words. Why can't he recall what he said ten years ago? Now that was the perfect speech.

"Anyways…I just want to say that I want you to live with me, to share our last moments together, like we always did. If you're willing to give it a chance." Suddenly, it was like high school all over again. The first time confessing to a girl, searching for the right words. Except there were a lot more at stake than just lame pick-up lines. Rukia is practically his soul mate. No, the other side of the same coin.

She didn't leap in the air and screamed in ecstasy. She didn't laugh in his face. All she did was smiled. "Of course. When can I move in?" Nonchalant as if you're asking her the price of bread, or what was her dinner tonight.

"You mean…you agree?"

"Why not? I understand what you mean, even if you're too idiotic to put it into actual words. And of course I expect a wedding, a fabulous wedding to make up for the last three that you missed. Unless I'm assuming the wrong thing, and that you just want me to move in because you think I'm a bumbling old lady that needs taking care of."

"Of course not. Of course not." Now he was really acting like the high school him. Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What? Already?"

"You didn't say anything, now did you?"

"Of what?"

"Ichigo, you practically confessed, but you don't know the magic words?"

"Magic words?"

"Yeah, 3 words, 8 letters."

"Oh. That's such a cliché, Rukia. Must I?"

"Well, do you want me to move in with you?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Fine…I love you, Rukia."

"What, I can't hear you."

"God dammit, woman. Just because I love you and that you're my best friend and my soul mate and possibly my future wife does not mean that you can manipulate me saying things that I do not wish to."

She just laughed.

"Thanks, Ichigo. Goodnight."

She walked back into her house, and he left her garden for his. Both were very excited, and giddy like teenagers all over again.

Later in the night, Ichigo found a message at his door.

'_You know, I was expecting the question a lot sooner. Took you long enough, dumbass._

_--------Rukia' _

_10 years later…_

They're both gone. Into their graves now. Just a mere ten years, and the two most energetic people that I know both went to heaven.

I've lived with mother ever since I was born, but until the last decade of her life, I'd never really saw her live. Before that, she always seemed burdened with either duties or guilt. I'm glad that Uncle Ichigo decided to relieve her of all those bonds.

But they never had a wedding, not one that mother had envisioned. We were always urging her to have one, but then she'd always laugh and say that there was plenty of time, and that she didn't need one. Which I believe is true.

Her love with Uncle Ichigo goes back a long way. I think it started when they were as kids. I saw pictures of them making faces at each other, beaming into the cameras. With a love so strong, they didn't need a marriage to proclaim their relationship. They were already content with each other and perfectly happy with the way that they were living. Plus, all that are important already know the relationship between them, so there was no need to spend extra time and money when they could be with each other.

The only regret though was that they died so quickly. They were so full of live, so full of passion that it's weird not seeing them anymore. I half expect either of show up anytime, screaming about some nonsense or another. That was another thing. They always talked about such weird things that only they understood, almost like a secret language.

Still, its time. My mother and Uncle Ichigo had lived to their fullest, and its time for them to enjoy eternal paradise. Maybe in time, I'll find them as well, gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

For now, let them rest in peace in their graves, entwined with each other.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe it, I finished my first one-shot for Bleach! And with my favourite pairing as well! It took me forever to find the courage, but I'm glad that I did decide to post it in the end. _

_If you have any comments, suggestions, or just random thoughts, please write a reivew. It'd be very appreicated. _

_Can't wait till my next piece of writing! See you then. Ja'ne, minna-san!_


End file.
